


Losing

by hockyrorror



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockyrorror/pseuds/hockyrorror
Summary: One-shot ish thing I wrote about Peter and Harley. Just depressed Peter post Endgame.





	Losing

3:52 am

Tony, I think it's time I let go

I completely underestimated the cold tonight. Freezing air seeps through my jacket as I lie against the stone wall opposite the bus stop. I used to love the rain. I used to love the grey skies and how the water falls like it means to wash us away. I used to love the clashing of clouds above my head, it was like the sky could collapse at any moment.

Now rain and tears mingle on my face as I root through the hidden pocket in my denim jacket for a cigarette. There's a single blood-red rose stuffed between forgotten notes and old receipts. This rose was the last gift he ever gave to me and the only piece of him I have left. The scarlet petals are turning brown and limp at the edges as they wilt. I close my eyes as I light the butt of the fag and for the first time in weeks I feel nothing. My mind is a vaccum, black and empty. I don't know what's more tragic, that I keep looking for him wherever I go, or that he's never there.

I suck the smoke deep into my lungs, letting it seep into my cells, remembering the warnings my mom drilled into my head, but I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not even her son anymore. I was just another consequence of her drunken stupidity with men and she'll never admit it, but she knows I'm better off dead.

I remember the night he gave me the rose. He was my escape from the constant battle inside my head. When he kissed me the world fell away. He was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. I pulled him closer until there was no space left between us and i could feel the beating of his heart against my chest. We were forbidden by society and religion. A doomed love from the start. The outsiders, Peter Parker and Harley Keener.

I remember the day I lost everything.


End file.
